Bedtime Stories
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: "Once upon a time," Kuroko read to his two lights, their eyes directed on him. (AoKaga, Based off of pretty much every fairy tale ever made, some smut, maybe some cursing, Don't like, don't read. Dedicated to Sootymuswoo who watches too many scary movies.)
1. First FanFic

**A random little story that I made for Sootymuswoo so they could sleep. XD**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Seirin, there lived a prince. He was one of the most handsome in the land with vibrant red locks and deep glistening eyes to match. He had lived the normal life of a prince, working to make his subjects happy, making treaties with other kingdoms, and looking for a maiden to make his queen. But one day, that all changed.

* * *

"Kagami-kun. Are you ready to go to the ball? Remember, you must become friends with the prince of Touou so we will be protected" The redheaded boy nodded at his father's "right hand man".

"Yes, I know, Kuroko." The small male nods and opened the door of the carriage, letting his prince step in first. And off they went.

* * *

When the large doors to the luxurious black and red castle opened, only the music and dancing that poured out of the windows met the two newcomers. In the middle of it all sat the dark skinned prince, Aomine Daiki.

He had two small women on either side of him (who were not small in other departments, Kagami noticed) and a sly smirk spread wide on his face.

His eyes drank in the sight of the redheaded prince as he wandered into his palace, he quickly lost interest in the girls.

Smoothy he glided out from his throne onto his feet and started down the staircase, his gaze never faltering from his prey as he slid through the dancing couples.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kagami whipped around, coming face to face with the prince he had to befriend. A smile began to form, but faded once he got a better look at the tanned man. Short dark blue hair, sharp features, sculpted muscles straining from under his tight fitting shirt and midnight blue eyes staring right at him made Kagami's cheeks begin to heat up.

Noticing the princes reaction made Aomine's smirk grow. Suddenly the dark skinned teen knelt down, curling his fingers around the stunned princes before placing a lingering kissing on the top of the redheads sunkissed hand, his beautiful blue eyes staring straight into stunning ruby.

"Aomine Daiki."

"K-Kagami Taiga.

Aomine got to his feet and spun Kagami around, trapping him against his broad chest.

"Well, Kagami Taiga, would you care to dance?"

The slightly shorter boy nodded, squeaking once he was dipped down in Aomine's arms. The bluenette chuckled and brought him back up to his feet, putting a hand on the redhead's waist. He began to lead as they danced, Kagami's face adorably red as he attempted to look at anything but the prince's face in front of him.

Aomine chuckled and took his hand away from Kagami's hip, moving it to take the redhead's chin in his fingers, lifting it up to make him look at him.

"You know, it's considered rude when you do not look your dancing partner in the eye." A slight pout was formed on Kagami's lips at being caught, making Aomine almost pop a boner. His notorious smirk spreading further before leaning down to quickly connect their lips.

"Kagami-kun. You're blushing so much that your ears are red."

The two boys jumped, abruptly pulling away from each other.

"Oi, Tetsu. Butout."

The small man nodded and went off to dance with Kise.

"Now, where were we?" Aomine teased and looked down at the redhead, his smirk promptly twisting into a bright smile.

"Ah yes~."

* * *

Kagami yelped as he was tossed onto Aomine's soft, plush bed, bouncing lightly. Aomine crawled towards his new adorable tiger.

"So, Kagami. You still a virgin?"

"Y-yeah." Muttered a furiously blushing Kagami.

The bluenette smiled and moved closer, hovering over the blushing boy. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over Kagami's.

"Good. Let's not keep it that way, though."

* * *

Kagami tried to keep his voice down, but couldn't find the ability to do so. He felt embarrassed from head to toe from the position Aomine had put him in. Kagami lay on his back with the bluenette staring up at him intensely as he slowly sucked on the tip of the redhead's cock. Once he pulled away, a strand of saliva connected his lips to Kagami's manhood.

"Aw, look. There's already precum." Aomine smirked and stuck three fingers in his tiger's awaiting mouth.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna make you scream my name. And you're gonna need me to carry you everywhere, cause you're not gonna walk for a week."

A whimper pushed past the redhead's lips, getting more aroused from Aomine's dirty words. He had never heard something so vulgar in his life, so why did he like it so much?

"A-Aomine. D-does this hurt?" The tanner man simply smiled and kissed his new pet's cheek in reply while running his slick fingers down to Kagami's small opening, prodding it with the first finger. Kagami's gasp only fueled Aomine's actions, shoving the long finger in as far as it could go.

Kagami choked on his own breath for a moment, feeling something get hit deep inside of him, sending so much pleasure up his spine he swore he saw stars.

"N-no more, Aomine. T-too much."

Aomine did not stop. Instead he began to rub the finger against the redhead's prostate, making him cry out and whimper underneath him. No objection was made when a second finger was inserted, making shallow scissoring motions inside him.

"N-no...Ngh...m-more."Kagami pleaded, the feeling was simply too foreign and overpowering for him.

The bluenette shook his head, adding the final finger in the tight hole.

"Not by a long shot."

Slowly he pushed his fingers as far as the could and started to move them in and out in deep thrusting movements. He curled his fingers upwards when his fingers were deepest; making sure to continuously stimulate the smaller males prostate. Unable to hold back any longer the dark skinned prince sat up straight on his knees, slipping his fingers out and grabbed hold of the redhead's hips. He licked his lips before thrusting his dick into Kagami's entrance.

No noise came out of Kagami's open mouth as Aomine fully seated himself inside the smaller prince.

"Feel good?" Aomine asked mockingly. He knew no matter how much he prepared him, nothing would be enough to make the virgin hole comfortable with something the size if his cock. Kagami grabbed one of the thousands of pillows and chucked it at the smirking prince, shooting a glare through his tear clouded eyes.

"It hurts, you asshole." Was his breathless reply.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh, reaching down to wipe Kagami's tears away.

"I'm sorry, but it'll feel good soon. I promise. Now," the tan prince looked down at the other fondly, "Can I move?"

Kagami gulped and rotated his hips slightly, getting used to the sensation of having something that big inside of him.

"Y-yes." Without needing further instruction, Aomine started a slow shallow rhythm. As time progressed, Kagami rolled his hips back to meet Aomine, making the dark skinned teen realize that his little pet tiger was ready to go faster. Once he began to speed up, a delicious sound escaped from Kagami's lips, indicating that Aomine had once again found his prostate. He began to angle his thrusts to skillfully hit that spot every single time.

Within moments, Kagami was turned into a moaning, whimpering mess beneath Aomine who just kept going faster and faster. He leaned down and connected their lips, dipping his tongue into Kagami's wet cavern. He swallowed the redhead's moans and groans that made him sound oh so cute in Aomine's opinion.

When he pulled away, he flicked his tiger's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, smirking as his lips quivered slightly.

"A-Aomine! I-I'm gonna cum!" The bluenette's breaths began to become rapid and uneven. He leaned down and locked his teeth onto the nook where Kagami's neck and shoulder meet, growling like a panther.

"Me too, Taiga! Say my name!"

Kagami moaned, wrapping his arms around Aomine's shoulder, clenching his fingers. He knew that he was leaving scratches down his back, but they could worry about that later.

"D-Daiki! L-let me cum!"

Knowing what his lover needed, Aomine reached down and began to pump Kagami in time with his thrusts, relishing in the sounds that he made at the feeling of a hand on his neglected member; which had been straining ever since the expert blow job.

"I-I'm gonna-!"

Aomine licked the shell of his ear, whispering huskily into his ear.

"Come for me, Taiga." That pushed the tiger over the edge.

"Daiki~!" He cried out as he came, his seed splattering over both of their chests and Aomine's hand. The sight coupled with the quivering hole surrounding him forced the dark skinned prince to reach his climax as well, coming deep inside his new lover.

Once the two princes come down from their sex high, Aomine rolls over to the side, wrapping his arms around his new little pet. He wondered if he should ask the blacksmith to make a collar with a bell, hell, maybe even a leash.

"Uh, Aomine?" Blue eyes open and look at the back of Kagami's head.

"What is it?"

"I-I think I like you." Although Kagami had only come to befriend the prince beside him, he knew the feelings he felt now were much stronger. A smile spread across the tanned prince's lips, kissing the mark that he had made on his pet's neck.

"Aw, babe. I like ya too. Will you stay with me?"

A small chuckle was heard from the redhead.

"Of course I'll stay with you."

* * *

"The end." Kuoroko said as he closed the little paperback book, looking at his two lights. The surprised and slightly disgusted looks on there faces was enough indication of their thoughts of what they were just read.

"What do you think?" A small gleam flashed in the shadow's eyes, watching as Aomine was the first to get out of his shock.

"What the fuck was that?!" Aomine almost screamed, waking Kagami up as well.

"Yeah! I would never have sex with Ahomine!" A slight blush began to creep up onto the redhead's cheeks at the next words that were about to leave his mouth, "And I wouldn't be on bottom."

Dark blue eyes quickly turned towards Kagami, detecting a challenge.

"What did you say, Bakagami?" A sly smirk started to make it's way upon Aomine's lips.

"I said that I'd be able to top you." Kagami replied, a mirror image of the bluenette's wicked smile on his face.

"You wanna test it?" With a quick nod, the two aces got to their feet and walked out of the almost empty clubroom, leaving Kuroko alone with his happy thoughts.

"Ah, they're such idiots." He muttered to himself with a smile.

* * *

**God, I ship them so hard. XD**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	2. Cinderella

**Chapter Two: Cinderella. **

* * *

A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a happy couple and their son. Everyone had said that they had been blessed to have a wonderful child, for he could play the piano, cook, and clean out of his own will. But the thing that people noticed the most was his bright red locks. They said that that was a great sign of kindness. It was a legend, but a true legend,  
Kagami Taiga made it his duty to make everyone he met happy. He was a nice, charming boy, until one day.  
His mother had gone dreadfully ill and had died of an unknown sickness. Taiga's father was devastated as well as Taiga. But, thinking that his boy needed a mother, Kagami Shijo remarried a woman with two twin girls. And soon after, Taiga's father died of the same sickness his mother befell.  
After that, he had begun to notice his step-mother's dastardly ways, becoming a slave in his own home while she gave everything to his step-sisters. And as the years went by, Taiga began to keep to himself, not voicing his feelings as his step-mother had taught him. His only job from that day forth was to do whatever he was told.

"Kagami! I told you that I wanted butter on my toast, not jam!" screamed Momoi, the oldest sister, as she thrust the platter filled with her food into Kagami's chest, making him stumble slightly.

"My deepest apologizes, Momoi." He said, his voice sounding monotone and robotic, the voice he always used around his step-family. But, the real voice he had was when he dreamed to himself and talked to the mice that lived in the house's walls.  
"I don't want you to apologize! I want you to fix it!" He nodded and bow slightly to the older sibling, straightening up when he heard the bell to Riko's room, the second oldest, (Kagami being the youngest), start to ring furiously.

"KAGAMI! GET IN HERE AND GET MY LAUNDRY!" I quiet sigh slipped past his lips as he walked out of the light pink bedroom and into the white one next to it.  
"Yes, Riko. Right away." He grabbed the basket of filth riddled dresses before walking to the washing station to put the heavy basket, walking into the kitchen to fix his simple mistake. That's when the third bell rang, stopping his work.  
"Kagami, come see me, please." The redhead gulped and started towards his step-mother's room, watching in slight disgust as his sisters stalked silently behind him, trying to see what he was going to have to do that day.  
Once he walked into the dark blue room, he met eyes with the blond haired beauty his father had married. Her name was Alexandria, but Taiga never dared to use her name. He was always told to call her 'step-mother'.  
"Close the door." she demanded as she stroked the dog in her arms. Kagami did as he was told and took a step closer into the large bedroom.  
"Yes, step-mother?"  
"I have a list of things I want you to do." Taiga gulped, knowing that this list would take all day.

* * *

Kagami walked down the street, tying the bandanna on his head tighter, showing off his nice, shiny forehead and his split brows. As people walked by, he smiled at them, and in turn, they would smile back.  
"Good day, Kagami." Some would say as he strolled towards the market to pick up the things he needed for that night's dinner. He would say hello back and maybe stop to chat, but would continue on his way.

* * *

"Sire, you must calm down. Prince Aomine will find a suitable partner on his own. I'm sure of it." King Akashi cursed under his breath, not looking at Kuroko, his advisor.  
"You keep saying that, but how will he do that if he just sits in his chambers all day?!" The small, blue haired male just watched silently as the King began to throw another tantrum about how he will never get any grandchildren. That's when he stopped and looked at his advisor, a smile on his face.  
"I've got it. We'll throw a ball in the prince's honor." It was Kuroko's turn to smile as he imagined how it would be.  
"Perfect."

* * *

Once Kagami had gotten home, a messenger came to the door. When he opened the door, he was confronted with a loud trumpet before the man on his doorstep began to shout. It was an awful sound in his opinion.  
"Letter from the king!" Kagami nodded and gently took the letter out of the man's hand before saying farewell and going to find his step-mother.

Taiga knocked quietly on the door to the music room, hearing Alex slam her hands on the piano keys, making him jump back slightly.

"What is it?!" He peeked in before opening the door all the way.  
"A letter from the king came." The two sisters began to squeal and ripped the letter out of his hand, almost tearing it in half before Alex had gotten it.  
"I'll read it." As she slowly opened the envelope, the girls began to push and shove each other.  
"It says that there's going to be a ball. And every eligible person is to come." Red eyes brightened up as Kagami found the guts to speak up.  
"So, that means that I can go?" Everyone went silent before his sisters started to laugh, even his step-mother chuckled. He felt anger start to bubble up as the two young women began to mock him. He was sure his face was red, he knew it was.  
"Well, I am still part of this family. And I am still eligible." Alexandria bit the inside of her lip as she contemplated on what to say.  
"You're right. You may go if you get everything done and have something to wear by the time the carriage arrives." The redhead smiles and nods, quickly running out to finish everything he needed to do. But little did he know that his step-family had something planned.

Once he finished the floor, he began to work on the suit he was going to wear. But, every time he worked on it for more than five minutes, he would be called down to do something else. He found himself tripping over himself to get everything done. Then, the carriage arrived sooner than Kagami had wanted it to.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Alex said with a smirk as Kagami looked down at the spotless floors, a sad look on his face.  
"Yes, I am sure. I don't have anything to wear anyways." His voice hitched slightly as he found himself close to tears. Momoi and Riko snickered at the younger boy, happy that he wasn't going. As they turned to go, Alex turned back and smirked wickedly at her step-son.  
"To be honest, I'm overjoyed that you cannot go." Taiga felt his heart break and once the door was shut, he began to bawl, running out to the garden to the bench his mother used to sit at.  
"What's the point anymore?" He sniffles, "I should just give up. I'll never have a happy ending."

Kagami didn't notice as a light began shine underneath him, taking the shape of a boy with a light blue cloak. His grey eyes looked down fondly at Taiga as he cried into his lap.

"Now, now, Taiga. Everything will be okay." Kagami looked up and saw the slightly smaller male in front of him, getting to his feet.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The black haired boy gets up and puts a hand on Taiga's shoulder.  
"I'm your fairy god-brother. And no matter what, you are going to that ball." Red eyes blinked once, twice, three times, trying to see if this was his imagination. When he deemed it real, a bright smile made its way onto his face.  
"Really?! T-thank you god-brother!" The magical one just smiled and hugged the taller one.  
"Please, call me Tatsuya."

* * *

"Eh. I don't want to." King Akashi's eye twitched as his son, Aomine Daiki, rolls over on his bed, falling back asleep.  
"Daiki! You are going to that ball whether you want to or not and you are going to pick someone to be your partner." There was a mocking snort from the tanner boy, a hand running through his dark blue locks.  
"What, am I gonna have a love at first sight moment? I don't believe so." Akashi sighs in frustration, turning on his heel to leave his son alone, but not without leaving some parting words.  
"Fine, I'll just send in Kuroko." The king smirked as Aomine sat up straight and began to change into his formal wear.  
"I'll go, I'll go."

* * *

"There. I believe that is the last thing we need to do." Kagami looked at the silver, apple shaped carriage in awe, looking at the pure white horses and the smiling driver.  
"Now, be on your way." Taiga looked down at his filthy work clothes, stuttering a bit as Tatsuya pushed him towards the giant apple.  
"But, god-brother. My clothes."  
"Yes, they look grea-. My goodness! You can't wear that!" The redhead smiled and chuckled slightly, making Tatsuya roll his eyes.  
"Yes, I know. I almost forgot. Now, just let me think of something..." Pale fingers made a snapping sound as the shorter boy got an idea, pointing his wand at Taiga.  
"You'll love it. I just know it." The redhead looked around as a new set of silver clothes replaced his others. He looked at his reflection in the clear water of the pond. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers along one of the two rings on his fingers and through his slicked back hair.  
"It's...amazing." He turned towards his god-brother, hugging him tightly before stepping into the carriage.  
"I knew you'd like it. I love you, Taiga. Now have a great time at the ball." The redhead nodded, waving as the driver started to leave.

When he arrived at the castle, Kagami looked around the sleek, pretty hallways as he tried to find where he was supposed to be. Soldiers bowed to him when he walked by, one motioning to where the ball was. And when Kagami smiled, they all almost fainted.

Taiga slowly walked through large, double doors and took in his surroundings. He was at the far end of the ball, no one near him. He wondered if he was lost.

* * *

Aomine yawned as the ball went on, men and women coming up to greet him all evening. And yet, no one had sparked his attention. Yet.  
"Maidens Momoi and Riko!" He rolled his eyes as the two came up to him a little too eagerly. He bowed and they curtsied. As he began to straighten up, his eyes met with the figure of a boy in the far back, looking around as if he was lost.  
His red hair and silver suit were amazing, but Aomine felt like he had to get to know him. He walks past the two girls in front of him and put his hand on the redhead's shoulder, making him stiffen slightly. As he turned around, the prince was able to get a good look at his face, making him want to know him even more.  
"Would you care to dance?"

* * *

Kagami felt as if he was in a dream. He was being led to the middle of the room by a very handsome man that he didn't even know to dance. He couldn't feel more complimented.  
"So, can you do the waltz?"  
"Of course. Who can't?" He said with a smile. He congratulated himself as the tanner man laughed at his joke.  
"You're right." Kagami gulped when he felt the man's hand on his waist, his face heating up a little. He put his hand on the man's shoulder, locking his fingers with the bluenette.  
When the music started, they began to dance, slowly swaying their bodies in time with the calming sound.

* * *

Somehow they ended up outside, still dancing in the courtyard. Kagami looked deep into navy eyes, a smile on his face. The tanner man smiled back, leaning his head down slowly, his intentions clear. The redhead gulped and was about to do the same when the large clock tower rang, telling everyone that it was midnight. Kagami jumped slightly and pulled away from his dance partner, smiling nervously before starting to leave.  
Aomine was puzzled, his hand reaching out to stop the unknown male.  
"Hey, wait." Kagami shook his head, starting to run. The prince ran after him, trying to stop who he thought was his love.  
"I'm sorry. But I must go. Goodbye." Kagami ran even faster, not even noticing when one of his rings fell off of his finger.  
The king's advisor picked it up, looking as the redhead fled. He called the guards, but it was pointless. Kagami was gone.

* * *

Taiga sat in his bed, relishing in the memory of the night before. That is until the first bell rang. He quickly got out of bed and started breakfast.

"Get up! Now!" Taiga quietly came into Momoi's bedroom, not saying a thing as their mother yelled at the two sisters.  
"What for? We have nothing to live for now that the prince has his sights set on that boy." Kagami blinked in surprise at the news. He had even dancing with the prince and he didn't even know!  
"Yes, but no one knows who he is! All they have is one of his rings. We could still have a chance." The two girls raise an eyebrow at Alex as did Kagami.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, if the ring fits either of you, we could play it off that you wanted to dress up as a boy for the ball. It'll be perfect." Momoi caught on fast and started to get ready at the fastest pace Kagami has ever seen. Then Riko did the same thing. He smiled to himself and left their breakfast for them, going into his room to get ready as well.

* * *

Aomine snores slightly as Kuroko and him were going to everyone's house to find the prince's love. He vowed to never rest until he found him, yet he fell asleep on the way to the last house. Kuroko found it ironic.  
When the carriage stopped, Aomine woke up and quickly composed himself before getting out, Kuroko following behind. The shorter male knocked on the door, smiling as Alexandria let them in.  
"Good day, sire. You seem tired. As do you, Kuroko." Aomine nodded and walked in.  
"May I take a seat?" The blonde nodded and called for her twin daughters, Aomine holding back a groan that almost escaped his lips.  
"Good evening, prince Aomine."

The bluenette just smiled slightly, patting the seat next to him for Kuroko to sit at.  
"Good evening. Now, let's just get right down to why we're here. Alex nodded as Aomine snapped his fingers, Kuroko opening a small chest that held one of Kagami's rings. The prince already knew that they wouldn't pass. No one has so far. But he had a feeling about this house.

* * *

Taiga banged on the door, close to tears as he screamed at the top of his lungs for someone to let him out. Knowing that no one could possibly hear him, he sunk to the floor, his voice gone. He had been locked in his room, his step-mother knowing that he was the one the prince was looking for. All because he had started to hum the music that was played at the ball.  
"What do I do now?" He whispered to himself as he felt his world collapsing around him.

* * *

"Excuse me, but may I use your toilet?" The three women nodded and Aomine gets to his feet, not bothering to ask where it is. It was a good thing he didn't.

The tanned male opened a door leading up a rickety staircase, hearing quiet sobbing at the top. He raised a blue eyebrow and started up, knocking on the door.  
"What do you want now? What could I possibly give you?" Aomine was lost. Both in the house and in his head.  
"What do you mean? I don't want anything from you." There was a hick on the other side of the door as well as some shuffling.  
"W-who's there? Will you let me out?" The prince's eyes widen as he presses his ear to the door.  
"Who put you in there? And why?"  
"Step-mother because she doesn't want me to meet the prince. So she locked me up here. W-who is this?" Aomine scowled, thinking of things he wanted to do to that vile woman.  
"I'm prince Aomine. And I swear, I will get you out."

* * *

Kagami's eyes widen, gulping as Aomine tells him to back up. Once he does as he says, the door was knocked down. Aomine looks at the boy in front of him, smiling as he recognizes his bright red hair.

"Hey there, little red." Kagami laughs at the nickname, showcasing his beautiful smile that Aomine had fallen in love with. The bluenette quickly goes over to the redhead, pulling him into a tight hug, petting his spiky hair.  
"I found you." Kagami smiles into his shoulder, tears still going down his face.  
"And thank goodness too. I think I might have died up here."

"Well, ladies. I'll get the prince and them we will be on our way." The three women smile at the small male,  
"It was our pleasure. We hope you find the prince's love." Kuroko nodded and started to pack up, but was stopped when he heard Aomine shouting.  
"Hey! Tetsu! Seems we missed one!"

Eyes widen as Aomine almost drags Kagami down the stairs, a huge smile on his face. Kuroko looked closely at the redhead's fingers, smiling as he knew that he was the one.  
"Oh, don't mind him. That's only Kagami. He wasn't even at the ball." Kuroko shook his head and met the two at the bottom of the stairs, holding the ring. Kagami gulped and put his hand out, watching with glee as it slipped on easily.  
"What is your name, son?"  
"Kagami Taiga." Aomine chuckles and put his arm around his waist, holding him close.  
"Not for long. Soon, you'll be Aomine Taiga." Taiga smiled and kissed Aomine on the cheek, nuzzling closer to him.  
"I'd like that."

"Now," Aomine turns towards Kagami's step-family, "Do you have anything to say before I throw you in the dungeon?"

"We're so sorry! We were just doing what mother told us to do! Throw her in the dungeon!" Alexandria gasped and turned towards her children.

"Why you little, spoiled brats!" As they began to bicker, Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" All eyes turned towards the fed-up redhead. He seemed calm, but anyone could tell that he had trouble holding back his anger, seeing as the tips of his ears were bright red.

"None of you will go into the dungeon." Aomine's eyes widen and he was about to object, but Kagami spoke his wishes before his love could say a thing, "Momoi, Riko. I want you to work in the kingdom's gardens for the rest of your pathetic lives." As the sisters start to shout, Kuroko grabs their arms and lead them towards the carriage where the guards stood.

"And you, Alexandria." Kagami crossed his arms over his chest, "I want you to clean the floors, do the laundry, sweep the cobwebs, dust everything, and everything else you made me do. For the rest of your sad, little life." No other words were said. For Aomine and Kagami left for the castle, Kagami's new home that he was glad to have.

* * *

After they got back, Akashi made preparations for the wedding. It was huge and over the top, but everyone was happy to see the prince finally get married. The kingdom rejoiced for days before it went back to normal. And Kagami and Aomine lived happily ever after.

* * *

"The end." Kuroko closed his story, blinking at his sleepy lights. Aomine yawned and grabbed the closest thing next to him, pulling Kagami into his arms as he laid down.

"Great story, Kuroko." Was Kagami slurred before closing his eyes, a soothing feeling spreading through his body. Aomine put his thumb up and pulled the redhead closer, putting his chin on his head. The aces both yawn before slipping under the veil of sleep. Kuroko smiles and patted both of their heads before finding a blanket to keep them warm in the slightly chilly clubroom. And once he was not needed anymore, he left, telling all of Touou what they were doing. That day, they both had good dreams about each other.


End file.
